The Weight of History
by Lonessa 8D
Summary: History runs in each and every person's veins. Some boring, some exciting, some plain. But sometimes, when delving into the past, tragedy can be uncovered. For this unlikely family, tragedy is no stranger to them. Includes/mentions OC's.
1. I Wilt As She Scatters

Now wouldn't it be silly? Silly to be thrown into the life of a GIRL with a path chosen for HER?

…

…

…

This, of course, can be explained with a few droning sentences, a couple lamenting thoughts, but wouldn't it be better to see the glimpse of HER own life through the eyes of ANOTHER?

…

…

…

One thing can be said; a HAPPY ending in the world of dust and Grimm must be earned, and even then, HAPPINESS is not GUARANTEED.

…

…

…

Red eyes held amusement as they watched the white cloaked woman throw the screaming two year old with one amber and one red eye into the air, catching her a moment later. Joy was held in the cloaked woman's silver eyes, and she plopped into a nearby chair after cradling the young girl close to her chest, cooing sweetly.

"You're good with her, Summer."

Summer Rose smiled a bit before turning her gaze to her red eyed friend, full and wild ebony hair falling down her back in waves. Summer eyed her friend's protruding stomach, the small smile growing into a large grin.

"Thanks Raven. One day I'm gonna steal this little one from Qrow," Summer joked, poking Phoenix's nose before sighing.

"Oriel might beat you to it," Raven warned, "Oriel loves her like she was her own daughter."

"Well she basically _is_ the poor thing's mother."

Summer couldn't help but feel disgust toward the mystery mother of Phoenix Branwen. Qrow refused to speak her name, which frustrated her to no end, and she had no leads to who she would be. The maternal instinct to protect surged through Summer whenever she came into the presence of Phoenix, and she had the strongest of feelings that the mother of Phoenix would cause much unwanted stress in the future.

"Think harder, Summer. Maybe I'll be able to hear you."

The silver eyed woman sighed, rocking Phoenix in her arms with a wistful look. Why would a mother willingly abandon her child? Qrow didn't talk much of the woman, but Summer learned that she could take care of herself from what little he said. So why would she leave Phoenix like that? Why wouldn't she stay and help Qrow raise her?

 _Because she was afraid,_ the reasonable part of Summer's brain whispered. But if she was so afraid, why would she choose to carry the child for nine whole months? If she didn't want Phoenix, why did she go through all that trouble?

Raven came to her mind, drawing her eyes back to her swollen belly. Raven had no intentions of becoming a mother at the time, but she kept the child. Taiyang might've been a large part of that fact, but she still kept it. How is Raven's situation so different from Phoenix's mother's? It's not like Qrow and her weren't well acquainted. They were dating for a reasonable amount of time.

"Hey, Raven… can I ask you something?"

"Sure Summer. What is it?" Raven quirked a brow, a hand gently rubbing across her belly as she kicked her bare feet up onto the ottoman. Summer dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Are you afraid?" Summer asked, eyes now glued to Raven's stomach, "Are you afraid of the little girl you're carrying?"

"…no. Not of Yang," Raven shook her head, smiling a little at the little girl growing in her belly still, "I'm not afraid of her, and I'm not afraid of birthing her. But… I _am_ afraid of how I… how I will deal with being a mother," Raven shook her head, "I mean, really? Having both your father _and_ mother as Huntsmen can't be easy. There's the problem that we won't be around as much as we would like to be, and there's also the constant, _highly likely_ factor that… that one of us may not come back one day…" Her red eyes stared into silver, "I'm afraid that I'll make a decision that… that Yang could never forgive me for. And I would never forgive myself."

"So you're afraid of yourself?"

Raven leaned forward, "Summer, what is this really about?…Is it about Little Bird there?"

"I just don't understand how a mother could _abandon_ her child like that! How could that woman just shove her infant into the arms of some stranger, even if she knew Qrow?! It's just… it _disgusts_ me!" Summer cried, soothing Phoenix as she whined at her sudden raised voice. Then, in a lower voice, Summer continued, "Did the mother even _love_ her child? If I had a child, I would try to raise her with the father, teach her to grow."

"Sometimes things aren't black and white, Summie," Raven shrugged sadly, a faraway look in her eyes, "In this world… love can be a very dangerous thing to let into your heart. Maybe her mother just… didn't think her love for Phoenix was worth the risk."

"Love is _always_ worth the risk. To not have love is… I don't know what the world would be like," Summer shook her head.

Raven smiled, "Even so, sometimes you have to leave those you love behind."

Summer felt an uneasy tremor go through her, but she shook it away. Phoenix gurgled, and Summer held her closer to her bosom.

"So… when are you due?" Summer asked, mostly to change the topic and be rid of that odd feeling in her gut.

"A couple weeks," Raven said airily, "Though if she's anything like her mother, I'm sure she'll come into this world with a… _yang._ "

Summer groaned and hit her palm to her forehead, "I pray that she doesn't gain a love of puns like you, Raven."

…

…

…

 _{'Tis the last rose of summer, left blooming alone}_

…

…

…

"She's _beautiful_ Raven!"

The small girl's eyes were a soft lilac, a perfect blend of red and blue. Thick, golden tufts of hair already were present on the baby's head, and the girl cooed in giddiness. Yang Xiao Long looked so much like her mother, it was scary.

"Thanks, Summer," Raven sighed tiredly, handing off the baby to Taiyang, who smiled a watery smile and had unshed tears in his eyes, "But can I go on the record and say that giving birth _really_ sucks?"

"By the way you nearly broke my hand I can infer that," Qrow murmured from the side of the bed, his hand still limp in his sister's own and one arm wrapped around a six year old Jay, who kept trying to wiggle out of his father's arms to see Yang.

"She has the same color eyes as me!" Jay exclaimed.

"That's right, kiddo. Dye your hair blonde and you can be her brother," Qrow joked.

Jay scrunched his nose up, "No… I like being Phoenix's brother."

The toddler in Summer's arms yelped happily in response, chubby hands outstretched to Jay. Summer laughed.

"Someone's happy, I see."

Phoenix giggled, "W-W-Wang!"

Raven grinned, "That's right, Little Bird, Yang! And who am I?"

"Aunt Wa-Waven!"

"Great job, sweetie," Qrow tickled under Phoenix's chin, setting Jay down to take the little girl in his arms, "Know anyone else?"

"Summie!"

"Summer, right… who else?"

Phoenix poked Qrow's nose, "Da!" She then turned to look at Taiyang, "Unc–… Un…"

"Uncle…?"

"Taiwang!"

"Guess she has most of us down," Taiyang chuckled as Phoenix made a grab for Raven's hand. Qrow lifted her so she sat on the edge of the cot, and Raven wrapped her arm around the two year old.

"Oriel has been teaching her names," Qrow shrugged offhandedly, smirking a bit as Phoenix mimicked Oriel's name right after, "That's right, Lil' Bird, Oriel. She'll be back soon, don't you worry."

"Where'd she run off to this time?" Summer asked with a joking smile.

Qrow's smirk vanished, and he coughed before saying, "She's been obsessed with trying to find Cin— I-I mean, Phoenix's… y'know…"

The air suddenly became heavy as the adults realized what Oriel has attempted to do, while the children merely blinked confusedly. Phoenix, in hearing the start of the name, blurted happily, "Mama!"

Summer looked at the girl in pity, "Oh sweetie…"

Raven pat Phoenix's head before hooking her arm around her brother's neck, but Qrow turned his head away. Taiyang set the now sleeping Yang into the small cradle the hospital had for her and took Jay in his arms.

"Come on buddy, why don't you, Aunt Summer and I go and look at the stuff in the gift shop, hm?"

"Okay Uncle Taiyang!" Jay chirped.

Summer glanced between the two siblings and the two year old for a moment before setting a steady hand on Qrow's shoulder. Taiyang took ahold of her wrist and towed her out so the Branwen's could talk, and Summer couldn't help but linger outside the door with a heavy heart.

…

…

…

 _Summer didn't hear much, but Raven has been on the subject of love for quite some time now. Not just in her talk with her brother, but when she entered her last trimester with little Yang in her belly, she became more and more contemplative. To say Summer was worried for her was an understatement. Raven is her best friend, closer to a sister by now, and for her to be in this semi-depressed state troubled her. Did she have second thoughts on her love towards Taiyang? Or is it something else?_

…

…

…

"Raven, you want to make a little video for Phoenix and Yang?" Summer asked, waving the recorder in her hand lazily.

Raven rubbed at her eyes, strolling over with Yang tucked safely in her arms. Her hair is disheveled and bags were under her eyes, but Summer never thought she looked more beautiful than she ever did before.

"What're you doing?"

"Just in case we aren't here… I'm making some videos for the little tykes. Leaving some words of wisdom, just in case," Summer shrugged.

"Summie… where'd this come from?" Raven asked as she sat beside her white cloaked friend, rocking Yang gently.

"Well… I thought about what you said. About how it must be hard with parents as Huntsmen. I thought that, if we didn't come back, we could make something for them to remember us by, and give them some advice to help them out in the future."

"…And _that_ is why Ozpin made you team leader," Raven chuckled, but Summer noticed how it felt heavy, burdened, "Always thinking five steps ahead…"

Summer looked at Yang, and then to Phoenix through the window. Taiyang was trying to juggle her in his arm and cook breakfast at the same time, and she could tell he was failing miserably. She turned back to Raven, "So… video?"

"…I'll make one. But please stop Tai from doing whatever he's trying to do, I'm fairly certain he'll either kill himself or set the kitchen on fire at this rate."

Summer burst into full blown laughter, and Raven chuckled along with her, "Will do."

The Huntress and leader of Team STRQ hurriedly ran to the kitchen and, with extreme skill and practice, managed to avoid a kitchen fire set by Taiyang. When she returned, Raven was sound asleep with Yang in her arms, and the recorder beside her on the armrest of the chair. Out of curiosity, Summer played back the tape and felt that uncomfortable feeling again.

Although Raven talked a lot about love lately, she sure did seem to be afraid of the concept.

…

…

…

 _{All her lovely companions are faded and gone}_

…

…

…

 _She should have known. She should have known that something was wrong, that Raven was acting strangely. She should have known that this talk of love was something that was unusual and alarming. But she didn't listen to her instincts, because she trusted her best friend with all her heart and she loved her friend with every fiber of her being._

 _But love wasn't enough to make Raven stay. She once said that sometimes you need to leave those you love behind, and for whatever reason Raven had, Summer felt anger. Raven, her_ _ **best friend**_ _, left her daughter, brother, and the father of her daughter behind, and she hadn't even said goodbye to them. She only left a tattered note for Summer._

 _Summer,_

 _I am so sorry, but I can't stay. Please take care of Yang for me, and make sure Taiyang and Qrow take care of themselves. I can't explain why… just take care._

 _And please, don't show Yang or Phoenix the video until I indicate so. You'll know when I contact you._

 _Goodbye, Summer. You will always be my closest friend,_

 _Raven_

 _And that left her trying to console a broken hearted man as his daughter slept in the other room, in blissful ignorance and under the idea that her mother was still there to comfort her._

…

…

…

 _{No flower of her kindred}_

…

…

…

Things were rough in the first few months that Raven left. Yang was far too young to realize she was gone, since she was a mere six months into her life when Raven bolted, but Taiyang was left in an unstable state. Summer abandoned many of her Huntress duties for a couple months to get her good friend on his feet, but she still couldn't leave for missions longer than a week or so.

Qrow became even more isolated, drinking more and more until it was up to Oriel and Summer to raise Phoenix and Jay. Oriel brought the kids to the Xiao Long residence more often than not, and Mount Olympia was usually abandoned. Summer tried not to wonder where Qrow went every day, since he was never home.

Taiyang refused to talk, but Summer always forced her way in somehow. She'd force him to sit at the counter while she whisked herself around the kitchen, preparing a meal with what little Taiyang kept stocked. She reminded herself to pick up groceries for him.

"So, Tai, how's Yang doing?"

Taiyang forced himself up from his slouched position on the counter, rubbing an eye with a tanned hand. Summer hurriedly fixed her attention on something other than the tattoo on his bicep, or his shirtless torso, and she most definitely avoided his toned stomach. She cursed herself, repeating that Taiyang was _grieving_ and a silly lingering crush was not acceptable right now.

"She's… she's okay," Taiyang replied, only to nearly flop on the counter again. He planted an elbow on the counter and propped his chin on his hand, "She…uhm… she called for mom, the other night."

The burning from behind her eyes was so strong, she swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut, keeping her back to her blue eyed friend. It never got easy, hearing it. Raven is her friend, her sister, her confident. For her to be gone… Summer has known her for such a long time.

She forced herself to move, to put down the frying pan and to push away her body's rebellious reactions toward the position she was moving towards, and wrapped her arms around Taiyang, her white cloak blanketing his form. He didn't respond, and she couldn't have been more glad to have her hood up to cover her face, so she could hide away from the world.

"Tai… I know nothing I say will make it hurt less. Just know that, despite everything… I will _always_ offer any help I can. I'm here for you if you need to talk."

She didn't expect an answer, and she certainly didn't expect arms to wrap around her and return the embrace, and she felt a pressure on her collarbone, "Just you being here is enough, Summie… I'm lucky to have you as a friend."

A bitter smile formed. _Yeah, friend._

Summer kept her thoughts to herself and gave him a final squeeze before releasing him. A leader doesn't have the luxury of thinking for themselves after all.

…

…

…

 _{No rosebud is nigh}_

…

…

…

 _It turns out she didn't have to keep wishing for long. By the time Yang turned one, Taiyang had already swept Summer up in his arms one day and kissed her with all that sadness and love and affection that she always wanted, and she was so caught up in the moment that she didn't stop to think that Taiyang may not feel exactly the same._

 _She didn't once think that maybe she was convenient, a placeholder for the woman that held his heart._

…

…

…

 _{To reflect back her blushes, to give sigh for sigh}_

…

…

…

A billowing white cape whipped around the corner, restrained fury in sterling silver eyes of a legendary Huntress. Her teeth were gritted, her small lips curled into a snarl, and her red and black hair bounced with each step.

 _She was going to kill him. She didn't care what he said or what stories he concocts, she is going to kill him._

Her black and white combat skirt swished with every step, shocks of red billowing out into view every once in a while. Her boots thudded against the sidewalk, bullets jangling from a loose belt around her waist. She was _pissed_. She was headed to a bar, and she was _pissed._

Making a sharp turn into the _Crow Bar_ , she snorted at the irony before her lips formed a scowl directed to a white suited man with a tattered red cape. The handle of a dangerous weapon peeked out from behind the cape, and she glared a hole into the back of the man's black haired head. An exaggerated sigh erupted from the man, an empty glass slamming onto the counter with ice cubes clattering at the force.

"Rose."

"Branwen," Summer snarked back, crossing her arms, "I'm only going to ask this once—" She cut herself off before grabbing his shoulder and whirling him around on his stool, leaning toward his face, " _What on Remnant are you doing in a bar?!_ "

Qrow darted his red eyes around, giving the bartender a _really_ look. He then swayed his head back to her, "Uh… drinking?"

"Oh really?" Summer fumed, "Forget anything at home, Qrow?"

She hated how blasé he was acting. He was hardly around anymore. Always in a bar drinking his liver to the point of it being a shriveled peanut, forgetting the existence of Phoenix and Jay and Yang. His children needed him. His niece needed him. Taiyang needed him.

And he kept running away.

She told him that much, screamed at him in the middle of _Crow Bar_ , ignoring the bartender's agitated look and the stares from patrons. She dared the bouncers to try to kick her out. With the fury in her mind, she wouldn't hold back.

"What do you want me to do, huh?!" Qrow stumbled off the barstool, nearly spilling over onto the floor, "What is me being in that damn house going to do?!"

"We would be together!"

"Oh isn't that _great!_ " Qrow threw his arm in the air, chuckling in his drunken stupor, "We can be miserable _as a family_ everyone! Isn't that what everyone wants for the holidays?"

"Stop being a sarcastic ass!" Summer snapped, sterling silver threatening to spill angry, exhausted, and saddened tears all at once, "We used to be inseparable! We used to share everything and band together through thick and thin! What happened to that Qrow?!"

" _She left!_ " Qrow rasped, wiping an arm at his eyes before any trick of the light could commence, and he said in a much weaker voice, "She… Raven… left. And is never coming back."

Qrow began to march out of the bar, and Summer threw some lein onto the counter before trotting after and out into the burning cold night, "So that means you should give up on everyone you love? That is no excuse for you disappearing!"

"Better me to disappear than them, isn't it?" Qrow spat bitterly after turning sharply, the darkened alley he had stormed down shadowing his face so she could barely even see his eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"Look at the trend, Rose," Qrow heaved in exhaustion, pacing slowly back and forth, "Cin— Phoenix's mother. She bolted without any warning, and left an infant on my doorstep nine months later. And now…" He sucked in a breath, "My own sister left six months after little Yang was born."

"Don't you see?" Qrow threw out his arms, "People in my life, in _our_ lives, leave. And I'm not about to let _another_ person I care about vanish."

"And who would that be?" Summer asked in exasperation.

"You."

Summer blinked, "M-Me?"

"I know that you and Tai are playing house right now. I figure it's a matter of time until you two become a thing, marry, then fast forward two years later and you have a kid named Ruby or whatever and all the sudden, _zoom!_ A pile of white rose petals left behind."

"Uhm…" Summer but her lip and played with her fingers, "About that…"

Qrow stopped, eyes widening, " _No_ …"

"Yeah… but it's not… not Taiyang's," Summer sniffed as water built behind her eyes, and she placed a hand over her stomach before racing over, grasping his shoulders with her hands, "Qrow… I have no intentions on leaving. All the Grimm on Remnant couldn't keep me from you, Tai, or the girls. You should know that," And then, Summer hooked an arm around his shoulder, winking, "You're my partner."

Qrow looked startled, a whirlwind of emotions behind red eyes, and he untangled his neck from Summer's grasp, "Not… not Taiyang's?"

Summer shook her head, "Qrow…"

She remembered the exact day, the exact situation. Taiyang and her had gotten into a disagreement, something that happened often the more Taiyang pulled out of his depression, and Summer ran out in a flurry of rose petals. Qrow had been drinking, as he usually did, and had always held feelings for her, she knew. But she was blinded by her sight on Taiyang, and after living with him for some time, she started to see Qrow as well.

One guess on what happened in the end.

"So… this is my kid?" Qrow asked as he pointed at her belly, a grin threatening to burst across his face.

Summer smiled, "Yes… and if you want… you can live with Taiyang and I? I don't know how this'll work, what with Yang and Phoenix and Jay… not to mention Tai is still… _fragile_ , but…" Summer looked at Qrow timidly, "We could make it work."

"I can't just leave Mount Olympia… but I can always visit," Qrow replied, tugging on Summer's belt and wrapping his arms around her, "Does Tai know?"

"I… I don't know how to tell him."

"He might not take it well," Qrow mused.

"But… Tai and I aren't really together anymore."

"But Tai is a family guy," Qrow explained, cupping her cheek, "If he thinks you're carrying his kid, and he finds out it's… well…" Qrow gestured to himself, "He'll have a fit."

Summer closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to his palm, sighing inwardly. This situation she landed herself in was not one that she expected, and she just wanted to vanish into thin air… or melt into Qrow's arms, whichever way was easier.

"So what do you suggest?"

"…I always did like playing the cool Uncle Qrow for Yang."

"You would hand off your child to Tai… to save his heartbreak?"

"That and I don't think I can handle a third kid," Qrow grumbled a little, pressing a kiss to Summer's forehead as she chuckled.

"You have to stop knocking girls up."

"Hey!… the first one was an adoption."

Summer giggled, cupping his cheeks and pressing a firm kiss to his lips, "Excuses, excuses…"

As they both laughed, the harmonic chorus they created put Summer at ease. Somehow, in that moment, Summer knew things would work out how they should. And Qrow would be by her side the whole way.

"Let's go home," Summer said softly as she rested her head on Qrow's chest.

They vanished in a whirlwind of white rose petals.

…

…

…

" _Silver eyes, huh?"_

" _Yeah… she's quite the cutie pie, isn't she?"_

" _Of course. She's your daughter, Summer."_

" _Well, that is true," A giggle, "Where'd Tai go off to?"_

" _He was falling asleep in his chair so I sent him home. Told him I'd look after you and the little one."_

" _Oh… I suppose that's for the best. So, I was thinking of naming her…"_

 _Qrow looked up, raising a brow._

"… _Ruby."_

 _Qrow snorted, "How did I know you were going to say that?"_

" _Well it was your idea to spout that name in the first place," Summer laughed, clasping his hand in her own, "And I named her that to say… I'm not leaving, Qrow. I will fight tooth and nail to come back to you, and to her."_

 _The look of elation and love in Qrow's eyes was nothing short of breathtaking for her, and when Qrow took Ruby in his arms, Summer saw the deep love in his eyes, she knew then that their daughter would be safe even if she wasn't there._

 _Because no matter what she promised, the world decides everyone's fate._

…

…

…

 _{I'll never leave thee, thou lone one! To pine on the stem}_

…

…

…

Summer began to visit Mount Olympia more often than not.

After the years went by and seasons changed, a rift had grown between Taiyang and Summer. She realized, midst a screaming match over some trivial matters, that Taiyang and her's relationship just wasn't to be in the first place, and she wondered why she even attempted it in the first place. Raven is his obsession, his first love, and when he looked at Yang he felt pain, that Summer knew. She internally praised herself for escaping Taiyang and finding refuge in Qrow's arms.

His obsession rubbed off on Yang. She's desperate to find her mother, and Summer cannot fill the sudden void in the little sun dragon's heart. Yang may call her mother, but she cannot replace flesh and blood.

So she occupied herself in jumping between her daughter, her adoptive daughter, and the Branwen children. Oriel is gone more often than not now, the demands of the Maiden's too much to ignore, so she took it upon herself to ensure that Phoenix and Jay are well.

One day, when Phoenix turned over her ninth year, Summer found her niece with a companion surrounded by a pack of prowling Beowolves.

Without question her silver eyes shown bright, the lesser Grimm disintegrating in black smoke, others turning to ice. She sped forward in a blur of white rose petals and slammed her feet into one of the Beowolves, watching the ice shards scatter like glittering stars.

Soon enough, all the Grimm fell, and Summer reformed, rose petals floating to create her body yet again. Her white cape billowed in the wind, and her silver eyes peered from underneath her hood to the boy keeping Phoenix behind him, wariness in his eyes.

"Aunt Summer!"

The boy looked in confusion to Phoenix as she wrenched free and engulfed Summer in a hug, to which the redhead returned with a fond smile. She gave the boy an analytical look, scanning him critically.

Messy silver hair half covered one of his dark grey eyes, and a grey and black jacket covered his torso. His arms were bare, and fingerless gloves covered his hands. On his feet were boots with combat greaves attached.

Cautiously, Summer spoke, "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is Mercury! He's my friend!" Phoenix bounced back over to the boy and threw her arms around him, smiling the whole time, "We were just coming back from the city!"

"The city where your father is looking for you?" Summer quirked a brow knowingly, seeing Phoenix flush. Mercury didn't react, but he didn't seem to mind Phoenix's embrace.

"Never mind that… since you protected my niece, Mercury," Summer began, capturing his attention, "I owe you my gratitude. Would you like to come to the Branwen residence for some dinner?"

Mercury looked unsure, but a hopeful look from Phoenix and he caved, "Lead the way."

…

…

…

 _{Since the lovely are sleeping}_

…

…

…

The cottage on top of Mount Olympia has smoke billowing out of the chimney, a warm yellow glow emitting from the windows. The sun has begun to set, and Summer ushered the children inside, smiling fondly at their backs. She had overheard their talk on the way up the mountain, and she couldn't help but feel a bloom of motherly instinct overcome her when she looked at Mercury now. Phoenix, being the perceptive girl she is, managed to weasel Mercury's home life out of him it seems, and unbeknownst to them both, Summer kept her ears open as she trudged on ahead of them.

"You live here?" Mercury asked, a stoic mask on his face.

"Yeah. Dad wanted us to have a quiet place to practice training," Phoenix replied with a bitter undertone, one that Summer had to wince at. Qrow meant well with his rigorous training routines for Phoenix and Jay, but the problem, Summer knew, was that Phoenix didn't want her path to be set for her.

It's a shame what Ozpin's circle had in store for her.

"Hurry now, Phoenix. Someone wishes to see you," Summer hinted with a smile, hoping to bring the girl out of her wallowing.

It worked, her mismatched eyes widening as she gasped, " _RUBY!_ "

As she sprinted to the cottage she and her brother shared with her black cloak flying behind her, Summer fell in step with the nine year old boy, "So, how did you meet Phoenix?"

Mercury blinked in surprise at being addressed, and answered with underlying suspicion, "She went exploring and found the shack I live in. It's not far from here."

That immediately put Summer on edge. The closest city in Mistral was a good hike away, and she only knew of one place that was close enough to be a brisk walk. It overlooked the city from a distance, and she had ran into the owner of a shack atop a large hill once.

Her empathy for the boy multiplied by ten.

"You are Marcus Black's son," Summer stated, sterling silver watching stormy grey widen and refuse to meet her gaze. She sighed, placing a delicate hand on the boy's shoulder, feeling him repress a wince, "Don't worry child. Your secret is safe with me."

The surprise on his face would be comical if it wasn't for the dark undercurrent of distrust, "Why are you helping me? Being _nice_ to _me_?"

Summer, keeping a careful expression as she let no emotion show, stopped before the door to the cottage and turned to Mercury. Despite his age, she noted, he was still slightly taller than her. She wasn't surprised, considering her unnaturally short height, and responded with sincerity.

"Because you deserve it. Your heritage doesn't define _you_ , Mercury," And then, she turned to the door and opened it, stepping half inside before turning, "Remember that."

She stepped inside, greeted by Phoenix hugging Ruby with all her might, and Mercury followed a moment after.

…

…

…

 _Summer watched as Phoenix introduced little Ruby to Mercury, and suppressed a chuckle as the six year old greeted him with childish energy. She watched as Mercury stood, frozen, while Phoenix giggled and Ruby climbed onto his back._

 _For a minute Summer was worried. For a minute her thoughts betrayed what she_ _ **knew**_ _and for a moment, she thought Mercury would do something… rash. Marcus is infamous for a reason, and despite Mercury not being his father, the possibility is always there if Mercury let it be so._

 _But Mercury didn't attack. Instead he smiled, and pat Ruby's hair affectionately._

 _Summer's grin was fit to burst._

…

…

…

 _{Go, sleep thou with them}_

…

…

…

Summer didn't know what to think.

The mission she has been presented is impossible to refuse, but she found that her heart was screaming for her to stay. She has already told Taiyang of her departure, and gave a quick goodbye to Yang. The girl was preoccupied with homework, and the little sun dragon gave her a bone crunching hug before grinning widely, sounding out the syllables of _I love you_ in her sweet melodic tune. But she hesitated at the front door to her own home, knowing fully well that the Branwen family is on the other side.

Saying goodbye to Qrow before departing on this specific mission left a curdling in her gut, and her eyes watered with extreme worry and sadness. She trusted Ozpin wholeheartedly, but… something was very _wrong_ with how little he told her of the mission, stating merely that he needed the power of the silver eyed warrior to succeed.

Stealing herself, she opened the front door to find Jay sitting alone at the kitchen counter, reading one of his comics. Summer felt that feeling increase, and she made the split second decision to give advice should she not return for a while.

"Jay? Can I talk with you for a moment?"

Lilac eyes met her silver ones and the sixteen year old replied, "Sure Aunt Summer. What is it?"

"I wanted to pass on some advice… just in case," Summer glided seamlessly into the seat opposite of him, pulling down her white hood and smiling, though it was strained, "Your sister and Ruby… they have powerful destinies. Fated to be legendary Huntresses. But with my paranoia, I fear that they might not be able to fulfill them should I… should someone not be there to guide them through the shock of discovery."

Jay looked as if he held on to every word, immersed in Summer's speech over his sister and cousin. The possibility that they could be in trouble somehow boiled the blood in his veins, and he resisted running and taking _Sawdust Ravager_ and mowing down whatever wished to cause them harm.

"I need you to promise to help them through the dark times. The confusing times, should I not be there."

"But Aunt Summer… Phoenix doesn't want to be a Huntress," Jay objected, a frown marring his face.

Summer sighed, "I know, Bluebird. Sometimes though, we aren't given a choice."

The truth in that hit her to the core despite her uttering the very phrase, and she swallowed back any fear towards the mission she faced. She would not back out of this, not now, when Ozpin needed her most.

…

…

…

 _{Thus kindly I scatter thy leaves o'er the bed}_

…

…

…

"Oh, hey Mom!"

Summer smiled at the duo sitting on the queen sized bed, taking note that Ruby had her fairytale collection in front of her while Phoenix lay sprawled across the foot of the bed, watching the silver eyed girl in amusement.

Their proximity reminded Summer of the blatant lie she fed to Taiyang long ago, and felt remorse build in her chest. The Xiao Long's and Ruby may never learn of Ruby's true father and siblings, but something always held Summer back from spouting the truth. The secret was shared between Qrow, Phoenix, and herself, and it seemed as if it would stay that way. Phoenix didn't seem to mind either, considering Yang and Ruby have already adopted her as an unofficial sister anyway.

"Ruby, Phoenix. What are you two doing?" Summer asked as she let the door click shut behind her, moving to sit beside her daughter on the bed, "You're not boring your cousin, are you Ruby?"

The girl spluttered in indignation before she replied, "I am not! I'm reading Phoenix the fairytale of the… well, of _The Phoenix_!"

"Sounds like fun," Summer admitted.

"While _The Phoenix_ is my favorite, I do like _Cinderella_ as well," Phoenix chimed in, a slight smile twitching at the corners of her mouth, "Reading these with Ruby just makes me want to torture Mercury with this stuff."

"Hey! They're not that bad!"

"Rubes, Mercury hardly tolerates anything. That includes fairytales."

"He tolerates you."

Phoenix blushed then, and Summer couldn't help but raise a brow. Interesting.

"Is our little Firebird developing a crush, Ruby?"

"I think she is," Ruby giggled in response.

" _Guuuuuys!_ "

Summer laughed along with her daughter, patting Phoenix's head affectionately as she pouted and narrowed her mismatched eyes. The lighthearted joking refreshed her, and it gave her a more serene mindset to address her daughter and niece.

"Now, you two know I have to go out on a mission early in the morning, correct?"

Ruby seemed to immediately deflate upon hearing that bit of information, and their silver eyes clashed for a brief moment, "Do you have to go? I don't want you to leave for such a long time!"

"It'll be a few weeks at most, sweetheart," Summer assured, but that inkling of doubt threatened to bubble up again, "Just be a good little gem for your father, okay? I'll be back before you know it."

At least, that's what she hoped. She didn't let her doubt show, and in return she received two smiles from Ruby and Phoenix. She wanted to commit this moment to her memory forever, and she took a moment to just study every inch of Ruby's face, down to the angle of her jaw and shape of her eyes.

" _Love you, Mom."_

" _I love you too. With all my heart."_

…

…

…

 _{Where thy mates of the garden lie scentless and dead}_

…

…

…

"Ozpin say what exactly this mission entailed?"

Summer halted midstep down the stairs and turned to see Qrow at the top, looking down at her before descending to reach out to her. She eased into his embrace with a hungry greed, relishing the warmth he radiated for a moment.

"Vaguely… but it is strictly classified. I can't say much as to what the mission is."

She couldn't see his eyes, but she could sense the agitation within his stance, "Summer…"

"Qrow, please don't start. I don't want to fight right before I leave," Summer pleaded, leading Qrow down the stairs, "Trust Ozpin's judgement. He hasn't steered us wrong yet."

"I know. But even Oz can make mistakes sometimes," Qrow replied swiftly, sighing at Summer's determined and unwavering look, "Just be careful, okay Summer?"

"I will," Summer replied, leaning up to capture his lips in a kiss. Her hand cupped his cheek while Qrow's arm snaked around Summer's waist to pull her closer, a hand tangling in her hair. A moment later and they parted, foreheads pressing together.

"You know I love you, right?" Qrow whispered.

Summer smiled, "Love you too."

…

…

…

 _{So soon may I follow}_

…

…

…

"Miss Rose! I'm glad you could make it."

Ozpin's office within the Beacon tower sent rolling waves of nostalgia through Summer, the familiar sound of clockwork just above comforting to her. Glynda Goodwitch stood quiet in a corner, arms crossed with her riding crop in one hand, though her eyes held no stern gaze or strict observation. Summer thought the look was far too similar to what she could label as sadness, along with trepidation.

"Well I couldn't exactly refuse, Professor," Summer replied, taking a seat in front of his desk, "What exactly is this mission?"

"That… is a rather hard question to answer without a full explanation," Ozpin stood from his chair, turning and looking out of the window showing Vale expanding upon them, "Do you know what we fight, Miss Rose?"

"Uhm… the creatures of Grimm is the most telling threat we fight, sir," Summer replied with some uncertainty. It was an odd question, one, with all her years as a Huntress, seemed silly to ask.

"Yes. _Grimm_ ," Ozpin heaved a sigh, "Mindless creatures that lack a soul. Creatures that wish only to exterminate humanity and all that it has created. When looking at the Grimm, they seem rather simplistic in structure, technique, and… well, nearly everything."

Summer agreed, but the way Ozpin spouted this had her pausing. Where was he going with this?

Ozpin turned to face her, his cane in his hand, "But what if I told you there was something _more_ to the Grimm, something not even the Council knows of?"

"I-… I don't understand what you are saying, Professor."

Ozpin's expression was grim, "I know you don't, Summer. I just hope that you will believe what I am about to say."

…

…

…

 _{When friendships decay}_

…

…

…

Summer couldn't say no.

She had never thought something so corrupted and evil could exist in Remnant. Yes, the Grimm are an embodiment of evil, but the leader, the _Lord Grimm_ as Ozpin had named it, is the embodiment of all the Grimm. Lord Grimm is the leader, the strategist, the corrupted magic. The Grimm heed to his every order.

But even with the threat of a powerful corruption of magic, this Summer knew; cut off the head, and the rest of the body will wilt.

So this has brought her here. To this black and red plain of sharp crystals and tainted sky. Ozpin stood beside her, strong and composed, and she could sense the hum of his magic. The wizard glanced at her, pushing his glasses further up on his nose, and nodded once to her.

Summer didn't like this place at all. The evil laid heavy in the air, trying to suffocate her down to her very soul. But she forced her aura to shine bright, a beam of silver among an ashy haze.

The numerous amounts of dead Huntsman and Huntresses that Ozpin entrusted to assist them in this mission put a heavy weight on her heart. Before she and Ozpin departed to face the Lord Grimm, she remembered that Glynda had been forced to destroy an entire chunk of land due to the large mass of Grimm, killing any Hunters that were unable to escape in time.

This mission would leave many scars.

A tower made of darkened brick and thorny vines surrounding it stood at the end of the patch of dreary, burning land, and she could see a silhouette up upon the very top, looking down at them. Her blood boiled. _Lord Grimm_.

She couldn't even begin to describe what she felt when Lord Grimm descended from the tower to face them. Her mind was in such a frenzied state she couldn't even clearly focus on his face, what he wore, what _corruption_ had overtaken him. She merely remembered him staring into her silver eyes, completely ignoring the powerful wizard by her side, and he roared.

 _This is for Ruby. This is so her daughter can live in a world not plagued by nightmares and corruption. This is so everyone she loves can have a chance to live without fear of death, without fear of evil. Even if she wasn't there to see the result of her actions, just knowing she succeeded would be a triumph in its own_.

She chanted this in her mind as she let her power be unleashed, silver streams pouring from her eyes as she dissolved into a whirlwind of white petals. She danced around Lord Grimm as Ozpin unleashed his strongest magic ever produced, green streams of light pounding into Lord Grimm. The fight lasted for what Summer could only label as _forever_ and she could feel herself tiring, but she refused to fall. She _will not fall._

 _Ruby. Qrow. Yang. Phoenix. Jay. Taiyang. Raven._

Summer knocked Lord Grimm to the ground.

 _Ruby._

Ozpin created a green platform underneath Summer's feet, launching her in the air.

 _Ruby_ _._

Summer came plummeting down to the charred ground, her feet smashing into Lord Grimm's head.

 _RUBY._

She curled in on herself as the Lord Grimm pushed her away, and she reached a speed she never imagined of reaching as she propelled herself toward the embodiment of evil, a silver stream so powerful it made her head pound erupting from her eyes. She felt a wave of heat envelop her before she flung herself backwards, skidding across hot ground. Slowly, she lifted her torso from the ground, breathing heavy in exertion as her wounds ached. She blinked slowly, silver eyes seeking out the enemy before she let out an exhausted breath of joy.

There, lying in a smoldering heap, was the body of Lord Grimm, slow moving black smoke rising from his body.

Summer stumbled as she stood, and, with her combat skirt torn and her pure white cloak singed at the ends, turned to Ozpin, who himself looked quite battered a ways behind her, "We… we did it Ozpin!"

A slow smile overcame the wizard's face, "Yes… yes Miss Rose, we indeed di—" his face drained of color.

Summer frowned, wiping some ash from her forehead, "Ozpin?"

"Summer, _run!_ " Ozpin howled as he began sprinting toward her, terrified at something behind her. Quickly, she turned, seeing a ball of… of _magic_ floating out from Lord Grimm's corpse and curling into a black ball, tendrils of red fanning out from it.

"Wha—"

The corrupted magic began speeding right towards her, and there was nothing she could do.

" _No!_ "

The magic collided with her, forcing its way into her aura and Summer screamed, screamed at the feeling of being pulled apart at the seams and screamed at the negativity and pure evil that she _felt_ inside her. Her eyes grew wide, thoughts that were not her own screeching in her mind. Ozpin's yell caused her to turn again, seeing that he was within a few meters of her, jaw unhinged and a look of horror in his eyes.

 _Kill him. He's trying to take the power._

"What? N-No—"

 _Do it, our Queen. Kill for us as we kill for you. Show us your power._

"S-Stop—"

 _SHOW US YOUR POWER. SHOW US THAT YOU ARE OUR NEW LORD._

" _STOP IT!_ " Summer screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she focused on Ozpin, "O-Ozpin, get out of here!"

"But Summer—"

" _Go!_ They want me to kill you, I… I…" Summer closed her eyes, calling back to a fond memory.

 _Ruby. Ruby. Ruby._ _ **RUBY!**_

The corruption inside her repelled at the happiness, and she knew then, _then_ , that no matter what Ozpin did, she could not be saved.

"You can't save me…" Summer whispered, "Just tell my daughter I love her."

She remembers blasting Ozpin with a dark magic that propelled him away from her. She remembers turning and running towards the tower, letting her white cloak dissolve into white petals once more, sending them to the one place she called home. If anything, she would half-keep her promise to her daughter.

At one point, she collapsed in the tower, trying desperately to fight the corrupted magic overtaking her. She clung desperately to memories of love, memories of elation, memories of tearful joy. She resisted for hours, days, or maybe even weeks. Time became an inconvenient aspect of life to focus on to her when battling for her very soul.

But she could not fight against pure evil forever. And when the last of her had given in, succumbed to the magic, Summer Rose was no more.

…

…

…

 _{And from Love's shining circle the gems drop away}_

…

…

…

Ruby Rose awoke with a large stretch and a soft yawn, rubbing at her eyes tiredly. As she began to rise from her bed, she noticed that white rose petals rested right on her heart, the delicate flower petals soft to the touch. A knot formed in her stomach, and she took the petals gently in her hand before rising and walking slowly to the window beside her bed, praying to every deity out there that it wasn't going to be there, Mom would be fine, and all would be well.

But her prayers were not answered. Her eyes immediately welled with tears, and she yanked the white cloak from its place upon the window sill and hugged it to her chest, and cried.

Her mother's words years ago told her what this meant, and Ruby could not deny it. Her mother was dead.

…

…

…

 _{When true hearts lie withered…}_

…

…

…

Ruby was fixated on the stone at the edge of the cliff. Yang stayed by her side while Uncle Qrow chugged from his flask with little sign of stopping. Jay kept his eyes wound tight around Phoenix's abdomen, while the girl herself had a fire in her eyes, rage toward whichever force took such a pure soul from the world. Taiyang stood back, eyes cast downward as he clenched his fists.

"You said you'd come back," Ruby whispered, ignoring the look of concern from Yang as she walked closer to the stone, kneeling before it. The white petals were clutched in her left hand, and she felt the burn of tears in her eyes as she felt anger build in her heart.

Her fist hit the stone with as much force as she dared, ignoring the sting and the blood that scraped from her knuckles to the engraved letters, "You said you would come back!"

Her vision became a blur as a strong hand stopped her from punching the stone again, the smell of dust and alcohol filling her nostrils as she was yanked into an embrace. She sobbed into Qrow's chest and tangled her hands in his shirt, and just held on.

It was all she could do at this point.

…

…

…

 _{And fond ones are flown…}_

…

…

…

One year turned to two which turned to seven. Like clockwork, Ruby woke up on this important day and slipped into her combat skirt and cloak, pinning instead of her Rose emblem, a white cross on her belt. Crescent Rose was clipped to the small of her back, and she shuffled downstairs with a grim expression. While her visits were for the most part sporadic, this date will always be one where she would go to see her mother by the cliff edge.

She passed by her father and Uncle Qrow and smiled a little, though it was forced. Qrow smiled back sadly, while her father refused to meet her eyes. It hurt, but Ruby knew better than to take it personally.

"I'll be back."

"Okay, Rubes… happy birthday," Qrow replied softly.

With a heavy heart Ruby used her semblance once out the door to speed away from the cottage, down the cobblestone path until she met the edge of the forest. There, she slowed to a steady walk, taking in the fluffy snow falling from the sky and the crunch of it underneath her boots. As she drew closer, her mind became enveloped in a zen-like peace, and her silver eyes caught sight of the grey stone by the cliff side.

Her hood still up, she walked up to the stone and kneeled before it, hands running over her mother's name. The emblem that was an exact replica of her own was ingrained proudly into the stone above her mother's name, and she smiled a little.

"Hey Mom."

Ruby never knew how long she would stay, but today felt different than any other day. Yang was about to be shipped off to Beacon, Phoenix and Jay were running around like crazy making sure Beacon was ready for the new wave of students, Qrow was about to set out on a mission, and her Father would be back to teaching at Signal.

She felt so alone.

But then white petals passed by her eyes. She looked up, seeing a phantom in a white cape floating right by the cliff edge, staring up at the moon. Ruby gasped, wishing for it so badly to be real.

"…Mom?"

" _I love you, Ruby. Always remember that,_ " The phantom turned, seeing silver eyes stare back at her, " _Please don't make the same mistake I did._ "

Ruby searched her dead mother's face, tears threatening to spill at the corners of her eyes, "But what mistake did you make?"

Summer Rose merely smiled, and slowly, her form dissolved into white rose petals before her, swirling in the moonlight and surrounding her.

Ruby stood, huffing a breath as she watched the moon seemingly dissolve into rose petals, and took the white petals she had kept since her mother's death from her pouch. She opened her palm, and watched as the petals joined the swarm, and they disappeared after caressing her face.

Wordlessly, Ruby turned and stomped back through the forest, feeling as if the petals watched her from afar. It was comforting, and when she reached a clearing filled with a pack of Beowulf's, she felt no fear.

She knew that somewhere out there, Summer was watching.

…

…

…

 _{Oh! Who would inhabit this bleak world alone?}_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _But you see, a_ _ **SIMPLE SOUL**_ _is never_ _ **ALONE**_ _when fueled by a_ _ **GHOST**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _So, I feel sad now. This is what I get for writing about Summer! Tears of agony ;–;_

 _This is pretty headcanon heavy, considering we know basically nothing of Team STRQ and how exactly Summer met her demise. Not to mention my OC's, Phoenix and Jay. I just couldn't resist._

 _So I based Summer's fate off of the theory that Salem is Summer Rose, or at least_ _ **was**_ _. For the most part, Summer Rose is gone, with the corrupted magic in her place using her body as a host. Pretty freaky, but eh._

 _The lines in between the blocks of the story are from the poem 'The Last Rose of Summer'. Summer Rose is based off of this poem according to wiki._

 _Also, Ruby is eight when Summer dies, so she's a bit older than she was in the series. I didn't plan it that way, it just kind of ended up like that. And in case the ages messed you up at all, Phoenix is two years older than Yang, and Jay is four years older than Phoenix._

 _I might make this a full blown multi-chapter story, but I have something else ongoing._

 _You guys are curious as to why Qrow almost said Cinder's name a couple of times, right? ;)_

 _Lonessa out!_


	2. Sins of a Mother

What can be said of a MOTHER that cries alone? Of a mere WOMAN of flesh and blood to weep for a CHILD that she had THROWN AWAY in a hasty escape?

…

…

…

The woman is HUMAN. She CANNOT be JUDGED as horrible, cruel, or sadistic. She CANNOT be JUDGED as selfish, careless, or bitter.

…

…

…

Or CAN SHE?

…

…

…

The bundle in her arms is warm and soft. Delighted gurgles bubbled from the bundle, and her amber eyes couldn't decide whether to stare in horror or affection.

 _She had different colored eyes. One is the same amber as hers, the other a blood red._

She knows exactly who the father is. She knows that he knows nothing of this child's existence. And really, how could he? She had bolted the night that this small thing had been made. But the problem now isn't because of her running, since running is always smart.

Keep the child, or abandon it?

She glanced back down at the bundle, seeing the tufts of black hair on her skull, the long lashes and eyes shaped the exact same as her own. So many similarities could be drawn between mother and child, and it scared her.

Keeping the child would be difficult. She had no job, no power, and no say. She had nothing to support the baby with, nothing to give her.

Abandoning the child is a wild card on its own. Who would she even give the girl to? Surely a random pedestrian wouldn't do, since _her_ baby needed a good home, which is certainly not with her. Maybe the father? Maybe…

"Ma…" the baby tried to coo in its garbled tongue, and she felt warmth bloom right in her heart, an overwhelming sense of love and affection pouring from her to this small child. Her breath hitched, and she suddenly felt like she was suffocating.

Maybe she knew the answer all along.

…

…

…

 _{She may plan all she wish but nothing will prepare her}_

…

…

…

Mount Olympia is cold. The breeze chilled her bare legs and slithered across open patches of skin, but she kept her hold on the small infant in her arms, shielding the child from the wind. She has no idea how long she has been standing outside this cottage, but the more she waited the more she felt like her chest was going to burst open from the pressure.

Her amber eyes drifted to the matching one along with the red orb, and she seethed at the sob that tried to rise. She _would not_ cry. That is not productive in any way.

"Ma…"

"I love you, my darling," She pressed a delicate kiss to the infant's forehead, "But I have to let you go."

Forcing herself to move her arm, she knocked loudly on the wooden door. The infant whimpered at the noise, but the mother rocked her lovingly, basking in the moment. The door swung open a moment later, the warm glow of the fireplace shining out the door.

"Can I help you?" A woman with bright yellow hair emerged, and the mother seethed.

"So he's already found another, huh?"

"What? _Oh_! Oh no, I'm not a girlfriend, Miss. I'm the sitter for little Jay in there," The woman pointed to a young boy decked in blue, mesmerized by the television, "I am Oriel."

"Hmph," The mother rolled her eyes, ignoring the offered hand, and hid the pained look on her face as she shoved her daughter into the woman's arms, "Her name is Phoenix Morea. Whether he decides to use his last name or mine, I don't care."

"W-What? Ma'am, is this his—"

"He is the father of my child, but I will not be a part of her life," The mother took one last look at the red and amber eyes, blinking back her tears, "Goodbye."

Cinder Fall turned, and she didn't look back once at the child she was leaving behind.

One day later, Phoenix Morea Branwen was introduced to her father.

…

…

…

 _{For the burning of a goodbye to rise in her throat as she runs}_

…

…

…

" _I want to be strong._ "

She has been offered the opportunity of a lifetime. No longer would she have to grovel or bow to her betters, no longer would she have to live in fear of where to go next. She has a solution, a way out now.

" _I want to be powerful._ "

It has been… a very long time, since she's last laid sight on her daughter. But in a way, she is glad. Her love for her would only be detrimental in the end, a mistake that would get her killed. Besides, the life she is choosing now is no place for a child to be.

" _I want to be feared._ "

Salem has given her a chance. Given her a way to achieve what she had thought was unachievable. The weight of the white glove is heavy in her pouch, burning a hole through the fabric and ingraining its power deep under her skin.

She wanted the power, the riches. She wanted to watch Remnant burn.

But the Maiden's are tough, and she had little leads on their identities. She needed to recruit.

…

…

…

 _{This is all she could do because of the path she has chosen. The moment she was no longer in her arms, this became her destiny}_

…

…

…

The thief has the perfect semblance, even if she didn't know the extent of it. All Cinder saw was a girl with mint green hair smile sweetly as she pocketed the stolen goods, and the cashier smiled along with her.

Cornering the thief was easy. She found the most secluded alleyway, and waited. Soon enough the thief climbed over the rickety wooden wall, red eyes filled with a threat and fear as she glanced behind her.

 _The shade of red is the same as her child's, but she's been gone too long to remember how the red was so soft in Phoenix's eyes. The thief's were the shape that screamed of innocence, but the hidden emotion within told a different story._

A promise of warmth, food, and a home is all that it took to gain the thief's… _partnership._ In no way is it an actual partnership, since _she_ will always be the true ruler. She is the leader, the planner, the queen. She is the feared one, as promised by Salem.

"What is your name?" Cinder asked in her kind voice, but the sinister undertone is impossible to ignore. She felt a thrill as the thief shivered at her presence.

"Emerald. Emerald Sustrai."

"Come with me, Emerald," Cinder beckoned her with a flick of her wrist, turning gracefully, "And you will never go hungry again."

She didn't expect the thief to answer, but she expected the light footfalls behind her. And then, a broken whimper, "… _thank you._ "

Cinder smirked. The young are so easy to bend to her will.

…

…

…

 _{Manipulation is the key, but it is hard to choose which door to open}_

…

…

…

She had to pass the mountain in order to reach the assassin.

Emerald sat obediently at the foot of Mount Olympia as Cinder ventured up it. She didn't know why, or what she planned to do, but something compelled her to trudge up the mountain. She felt her heart twinge at the thought of seeing her darling daughter all grown up, and she didn't know whether she would feel affection or disgust. She knew she _should_ feel disgust, but she found that she wanted to feel affection.

 _That's what love does, it's a disease that lurks deep in the shadows. It twists your feelings to be something it shouldn't, something unnecessary. Love will only bring weakness, and Phoenix is her weakness._

The sun was setting when she reached the top, and what reeled in her attention was the grave off to the side, by the edge. The grave had a picture tacked to the stone, and Cinder's eyes widened. It was the woman with the bright yellow hair. The woman that took Phoenix into her arms as Cinder walked away.

A note in shaky writing was stuck below the picture, and she read it slowly:

 _Oriel, you were the first person that I remember calling mother. You corrected me, but you acted just like one. Just because we were never related by blood, you are my family in my heart._

 _And if the tables were turned, you would've been the last person I thought of too._

 _I love you,_

 _Phoenix_

Her skin itched from the underneath, and she felt a horrid monster from inside her chest roar. This _Oriel_ was what her daughter considered a mother? How _dare_ she take her role? How _dare_ she—

Cinder stopped, taking a calming breath before stepping closer to the grave. With a pang in her chest and a sudden wish to hold her daughter close, she ripped the note from the stone and crumpled it up in her hands.

She searched the cottages. Phoenix wasn't there.

…

…

…

 _{The door she sought could not even be found}_

…

…

…

The assassin is dead.

The shack burned behind the silver haired boy, and a bruise has already begun to form on his cheek, right below his eye. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, and at the sight of her and Emerald, he tensed. A spoon with a red handle was clutched in his hand.

"I'm looking for Marcus Black," Cinder stated calmly.

The silver haired boy motioned to the white haired man face down in the dirt, "There he is," the boy spit off to the side, aiming for the body.

"I see… and who are you?"

The boy had potential. That fight was no small battle, and depending on what his semblance is, he could be invaluable. A great plan formulated in her mind already at what panic she could entice with the combination of Emerald's semblance and the boy's mechanical legs.

Yes. She could do much with him.

"…Mercury."

"Mercury… Mercury Black. The son of the assassin," Cinder smiled, "I have a proposition for you."

It took longer than she thought to convince Mercury to serve her, much longer than it took to convince Emerald. Something seemed to be holding him back, and his grey eyes kept darting out into the forest, as if he was waiting for someone to appear.

"Come with me, Mercury. You will always be well attended to."

The boy looked at the spoon in his palm. Cinder didn't think much of it, just a little memento that he held to rather tightly. But then, she heard him whisper a word. A name.

"Phoenix…"

Phoenix. Her _daughter's name._

Did he know her? He had to, Mount Olympia is not far from here, and the name is rather uncommon. He _knew_ her _daughter._

"Who is that?" Cinder played the role of ignorant, cocking her head as her amber eyes glittered. A calculating look came about her, and she felt her stomach tie in knots at the mention of her child.

"She's… it's nothing. I didn't say anything," Mercury shook his head, "I'll follow you."

Cinder smiled, motioning for him to follow, and when he joined her side she felt enthralled. A link to her daughter, standing right next to her. Maybe she could get her darling to join her with the help of Mercury.

Emerald suddenly appeared in front of her, jealousy in her eyes. She didn't know what Cinder saw when she looked at Mercury, but it was different from how Cinder looked at her, and she did not like it. _She_ is supposed to be the loyal follower, the top priority when health came into mind. _Not_ Mercury.

"We don't need him! We— _oof!_ "

Cinder's eyes narrowed dangerously as her hand was still poised to strike the girl yet again. The thief fell to the ground, cradling her cheek, but Cinder ignored the hurt in those red eyes. Mercury was _someone_ to her daughter. Mercury would be treated with _respect._

"Know your place. You either follow… or _die_ ," Cinder growled at the thief, causing her to cower, "As long as you obey, and _do not_ question me… you will be treated like a queen."

A glance at Mercury showed only a blank mask. Cinder's eyes followed his, and she found that he held the spoon in a vice grip.

…

…

…

 _{So in her greed, she decided to open them all}_

…

…

…

"Well hello gorgeous, _hehehe_."

Cinder smiled to herself, hiding underneath the large hat she recently procured. Her red dress was gone in favor of a simple v-neck and a billowing skirt, making her look unintimidating. She turned, her amber eyes catching sight of the man she wished to find.

If his appearance wasn't a dead give away, the way he tried to charm her into a sense of security did. She knew that his accomplice would be watching in the shadows. She knew that he was planning to rob what he thought was a helpless woman blind. The pearls around her neck were more than likely what enticed him to approach her of all people.

He led her towards a darkened alley, the alley she _knew_ the small girl was hiding, and she smirked. And before he could even think of attacking her once she was under the blanket of shadows, she pulled out her swords and struck.

"Woah! Calm down there, gorgeous! I'm just making sure a lovely lady like yourself doesn't find herself in a… _bad_ situation."

"But of course… _Roman Torchwick_ ," Cinder said knowingly, a smirk pulling at her lips.

Any friendly air vanished, and he shouted for a woman named Neo. She emerged, but with a pout on her face and her arms restrained by her most loyal followers.

But then, another freak coincidence.

"… _Mercury?_ "

Mercury narrowed his eyes, but they widened slightly in shock at the sight of the man that uttered his name, "Torchwick," and then, casting a glance to the tricolored girl, "And… is that you, Reva?"

Cinder looked between them, "Well well well… it seems after we talk business, you two will have to inform me how you know each other."

After Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan – or Reva, according to Mercury – agreed to aid her, she found out why they knew each other. She felt her heart leap into her throat as Roman pulled out a worn photo of a girl with one red and one amber eye.

It was the first time she caught a glimpse at Phoenix's face in seventeen years.

…

…

…

 _{And that is when the puzzle pieces start to fall}_

…

…

…

 _She was hungry for power._

The Maiden of Fall is named Amber. She is traveling by horseback, and is currently in the middle of the forest, the only thing guiding her being a dirt road lined with fencing.

 _She wanted to feel the burn of the Fall._

Roman and Neo knew nothing of this plan. Roman is merely a tool to be used, and Neo is the insurance to make sure he didn't get broken. Maybe one day she will be something more, since she is far too devious and intelligent to keep in the dark for long, but for now she was given no information.

Emerald would trick Amber to abandon her saddle. Mercury would join the fight after Emerald struck. She would run from the side and take Amber by surprise.

And then the power of the Maiden would be hers.

The plan did work. It worked brilliantly. One arrow to her aura less back and Amber was brought to her knees, screaming and begging to get the glove away from her face. Cinder knew she could feel the raw power from the glove, knew she could feel her own essence drain from her body and wilt away as she inherited what was truly hers all along.

But Cinder was sloppy. She didn't account for the possible outside factors.

The connection was severed by a hunter, and he took Amber in his arms before she could fully grasp the new power she held within her body. Her hand balled into a fist in the dirt as her sleeve returned to her arm, and she felt an anger possess her as she realized that the transfer was incomplete. She had only half of the power of the Maiden.

Time to fix that.

The fire around her eyes lit up, and she rose to her full height, looking down at the hunter that so rudely interrupted her moment of triumph. Her expression _nearly_ went to one of shock.

 _Qrow. The father of her daughter._

She thought in those few moments that her plans have been foiled, that she was exposed. But she realized something. He didn't recognize her. A flash of green to her right. _Emerald_. _Thank Oum._

Her confidence back, she summoned a ball of fire within her hand, smirking. She held nothing toward Qrow, but he was in her way of success. There was a small part of her, deep down and crushed within an instant, that whispered to her. The part of her that once held love for him. She growled to herself, pushing that thought away. Besides, Phoenix would be fine without him.

But then he ran to Amber's horse, and a new figure clad in black and purple landed where he once stood.

The woman is masked. A simple black mask with purple lining around the eyes. Her ebony hair is pulled into a side bun, purple mesh wound around the ball of hair and a black bow holding the mesh in place. A tight fitting black jumpsuit covered her body, the tight fabric wrapping around her middle fingers. The zipper dipped down just enough to show a healthy amount of her bust, and blood orange lined the seams of the suit. On her belt is a bright purple fabric that acted like a half-skirt, covering her behind. In her right hand is a large falchion blade with a bulky handle and shotgun barrels along the sides. The falchion blade is a black color with a red edge, and the hilt is a blood orange.

Cinder smirked. _Easy prey._

Mercury and Emerald joined her side, Emerald masking their faces with her semblance. The red eyes that glared back at her flickered, gleaming with water that threatened to fall. Cinder made her newfound power flare around her, a ring of fire around the four of them, and without warning, Cinder struck.

A wave of fire enveloped the woman's body, and Cinder smirked at how easy it was to defeat her with the Fall Maiden's power. That smirk… was quickly lost.

A blur of black and purple emerged from the flames, a shotgun shell cracking off and Emerald falling to the ground at the impact. Cinder herself was knocked back by an unexpected and strong kick by the mystery woman, and Cinder watched as Mercury engaged.

His leg had barely even raised when her falchion's large hilt shifted and the blade split. The metal moved until two shotguns with blade attachments came into view, and she swept the assassin's son's legs out from underneath him, knocking him back effortlessly.

Cinder fumed. Who is _she_ to get in the way of _her_ plans?

Standing slowly, she clenched her fingers and let fire surround her hands, giving a close lipped grin. Her eyes were hard and narrowed, and her grin turned into a scowl when the woman let out an unimpressed scoff.

"You think a little light show is gonna scare me?" The woman chuckled, bringing her hand up to chest level and… _no…_

The same fire that emerged from Cinder's own eyes surrounded the woman's eyes in long tendrils, her whole body lighting up, "Not a chance, lady."

Cinder gaped. _This… this can't be possible! All that planning, all that time! What are the odds?!_

A wind emitted from the woman as her feet were pulled from the ground, and she floated a few feet above the ground. She placed her shotguns on her back, letting them form back together and retract into a bulky rectangle, and with a slice of her hand, she sent waves of molten fire toward Cinder and her associates.

Cinder clenched her fists and grit her teeth. _Another Maiden. Damn her!_

Knowing she would lose the fight against the Maiden with far more experience utilizing her powers, Cinder let off a burst of fire, and ordered her followers to flee with her. She barely escaped, having stayed back in an intense battle of blades with the woman. Her eyes held a fire fueled by fury and shock.

She had to report the woman to Salem.

…

…

…

 _{And with another plan foiled}_

…

…

…

" _Phoenix Branwen_."

Cinder purred the name to Roman's back, and he tensed up on instinct. Whirling around, Roman fixed his bowler hat so it sat properly on his head and he rolled his green eye in annoyance.

"Yes, that is the girl's name. What about her?"

"You never enlightened me fully on the extent you, Neopolitan, and Mercury knew her," Cinder said, a glint in her eye as she let the power of the Maiden flow through her. The hunger gnawed at her like a festering wound, and despite what she had said, it bothered her greatly. She would take _anything_ to forget the feeling, and the first thought was of her child.

"There isn't much to say," Roman grumbled, an obvious lie in her eyes. She let her fingertips brush his chin, letting her power burn his skin for a fraction of a second, giving him a warning all at once.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Alright alright, I didn't know her as _well_ as some people," Roman admitted, annoyance still present, along with an undertone of jealousy, "Mercury and her were attached to the hip throughout the years, but Neo and I didn't stick around to see why they suddenly parted ways."

"But how do _you_ know her?" Cinder pressured, filing the mention of Mercury away for later. _Attached at the hip, hmm…_

"I…" Roman scowled, looking away for a moment, "Neo and I were in a bad way, and she gave us a place to stay for a couple days. She even gave us enough lien to get us by for a couple weeks."

Cinder crossed her arms. _Her_ daughter helped Roman and Neo? Shocking indeed. It seems like Qrow is turning her into a softie. How unfortunate.

When Cinder said nothing, Roman chuckled nervously and joked to alleviate the tension, "She was rather sweet… had a nice body too."

Her eyes snapped to his, but he wasn't looking at her. Roman realized the truth of that statement, and it brought him back to his thoughts from when he was younger. Cinder recognized the look. _Lust._

Roman thought quite _fondly_ of her daughter, it seemed.

Although she wished to burn him alive in this instant, she restrained herself from doing so. She had to remind herself that Roman must not have been more than eighteen the first time he saw her, and that encounter must have been three years ago. Phoenix must be eighteen by now…

How time flies.

…

…

…

 _{The simmer of a flame begins to roar}_

…

…

…

 _She never told anyone, but she scanned the photograph Roman had of Phoenix with her scroll. When she felt the stress of her mission weigh on her shoulders to the point of it being overbearing, she would bring it up on her scroll and drink in Phoenix's beauty for a moment. It brought a blinding pain to her chest that rejuvenated her every time when she admitted to herself that Phoenix looked just like her. Emerald caught her staring at the picture once, but the thief was smart enough to say nothing at all._

…

…

…

 _Roman knew he would never be able to have her, but he could dream. It wasn't often that a young girl with a kind heart would take someone as pathetic as him into her home and give him a purpose. Although, her efforts may very well be in vain, since he fell into the life of crime despite her efforts to steer them from that path._

 _He did suppose he owed her though. And he knew of her relationship with Mercury, and if Phoenix is still her innocent self, she's heartbroken over Mercury's departure. Maybe he could knock some sense into the silver haired idiot. But if that doesn't work…_

 _Maybe this time he'd get the girl._

…

…

…

 _{Because this motherly love will destroy her}_

…

…

…

"Mercury."

"Cinder," The silver haired boy replied, kicking his feet up so they rested on the desk in front of him, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Phoenix Branwen."

His smirk dropped. He swallowed hard, refusing to meet her eyes, "What about her?"

Cinder took her seat and rested her elbows on the desk, pushing his heels off the polished wood, "What is _she_ to _you_?"

Mercury looked to his hands, "Nothing."

Her amber eyes glowed. She wanted to know _something_ of Phoenix, wanted to know who was in her life, and how. It was a mother's job, after all, " _Do not_ lie to me. _Look_ at me and answer."

Mercury raised his head, gazing straight into Cinder's eyes, "Phoenix is nothing to me."

 _ **SMACK!**_

Cinder surprised herself with her sudden action, hand still raised as Mercury rubbed his cheek in pain from her backhand. His eyes darkened even more so than before, and he glared harshly at her. When she reached out to touch his chin, he jerked back.

" _Don't_ _ **touch**_ _me._ "

She frowned, but retracted her hands. It seems that her form of discipline towards Emerald did not work to the same effect as it did to Mercury. So she stood.

"I want to make sure that your affiliation with Phoenix Branwen is strong enough that it will be beneficial to our cause. After all, she is a powerful individual to have on our side," Cinder knew it in her gut that her statement was true, since Phoenix has both _Fall_ and _Branwen_ genes in her bones, "Do you think you could convince her to our side?"

Mercury looked up at her with a scoff, "Of course."

" _Why?_ "

He froze at that question, clenching his hands into fists before relaxing them, "Because she loves me."

 _Love. What a waste. What an inconvenience. A shame really, since Mercury is a valuable ally._

Cinder let nothing betray her thoughts, and asked calmly, "And do you love her?"

Mercury didn't answer, but he didn't need to. His admittance was shown all in his eyes.

…

…

…

 _{But not before destroying those around her}_

…

…

…

 _Although she knew it would pain her daughter, the moment Phoenix was back in her arms, Mercury will be killed. Love is a dangerous concept, and she couldn't let that get in the way of her plan…_

… _even if her love for Phoenix would destroy her in the process._

…

…

…

 _What Cinder didn't know was that Mercury kept the red handled spoon and the emblem cloth close to him just like Cinder kept that picture close to her, and he would clutch the cloth in his sleep and put the spoon underneath his pillow every night. Some nights, he dreamt that she was right there beside him._

 _It made it hurt even more when he realized she was gone._

…

…

…

 _{And she will peer through the ashes}_

…

…

…

The White Fang are on board.

Well, _on board_ being a very loose description of their agreement. Adam Taurus is promised dust and money in their deal, and she had to vow to leave one Blake Belladonna for him to deal with.

 _Personally, she didn't care who she killed and who she let free. As long as they stayed out of her way, she would let her followers do what they see fit to them._

Adam Taurus is volatile. He's unstable, cruel, and unforgiving. He is the exact type that she needed. The fact that he held barely restrained hatred and malice toward her was certainly a setback, but as long as she held at least _half_ of the Maiden's power, he couldn't touch her.

And it's not like she didn't have terms as well. She made it perfectly clear once Mercury and Emerald had left the camp who exactly Adam had _no right_ to attack or harm in any way.

" _I find out that you hurt Phoenix Branwen in any way, I will make sure you burn in front of your army. Are we clear?"_

" _Crystal."_

…

…

…

 _{And fight through the smog}_

…

…

…

Neopolitan always looked for trouble to stir, or to stick her nose into something she shouldn't. Her mismatched eyes and cute appearance got her out of most situations, and she would sashay along, winking back at her victim as she went.

Cinder is no exception to Neo's ways.

 _{So why are you so crazy about Phoenix?}_

Cinder's glare could melt any metal on Remnant if she wished, "I _am not_ obsessed with Phoenix Branwen. I am merely concerned about my followers… _interests_."

 _{Yeah… Roman and Mercury sure do take a fancy to her. I remember when we were kids, Mercury and Roman would always get into these stupid fights over her. I always knew who she belonged to truly though}_

"Oh?" Cinder raised a brow, "And who would that be?"

 _{Me! Phoenix and I were like this}_ Neo crossed her index and middle finger as she held up her hand, _{She's pretty cool}_

"And where would she be now?"

 _{Dunno. I know she was allowed a spot in the Vytal tournament a couple years back with some other homeschooled students. They kicked some serious ass}_

Cinder nodded slowly, analyzing Neo's expression. That devious smirk was set on her face, and the way her eyes changed color every time she blinked clued Cinder in on something.

 _Neo's toying with her._

"And why are you telling me this, Neopolitan?" Cinder asked calmly, ready to tap into her Maiden power.

 _{I just thought a mother deserves to know}_

Cinder's amber eyes held the fire of the Fall Maiden in them, but Neo merely winked, pretending to zip her lips shut and lock them with her hand. The ice cream girl skipped away, parasol in hand, and Cinder growled.

She wondered if Neo knew more about Remnant than she herself did.

…

…

…

 _{To take in the sight of her legacy}_

…

…

…

 _Neo may act like she doesn't particularly care, but she loved Phoenix in her own twisted way. She knew Roman loved her too, but it was a different type of love, an obsessive kind of love. He loved her because she is the only woman besides Neo herself to show him kindness to that extent, the only person to be gentle with every touch and to hug him when he's sad. She was grateful for Phoenix in helping him, but she worried that he would one day take advantage of that trust._

 _Because she knew Phoenix felt something for Roman too. But Phoenix's love for Mercury is more deep rooted than the puppy love between her and Roman._

 _She just hoped her cousin didn't get burned if the Branwen girl ever returned._

…

…

…

 _Cinder knew something was wrong when she sauntered in on Mercury and Roman staring each other down, postures tense and coiled. Mercury looked as if he had just woken up, bags under his eyes as he held a wrinkled grey cloth with his emblem etched onto it, while Roman simply looked tousled, cheeks flushed and a smirk on his lips. When they caught sight of her, they said nothing but pleasantries before walking away, but she knew better. She_ _ **always**_ _knew._

 _And as she listened in on part of the argument, she felt her amber eyes light up with the power of the Fall, and wished to incinerate them both to ash._

… _well, more so Roman currently._

…

…

…

 _Back in her room in Beacon Academy, Phoenix Branwen clutched the metal firebird on her gold necklace, biting her lip as she stared at the summer rose preserved in ice dust. She remembered the feel of Roman's lips of hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth, and her back to a cold wall. It scared her that she let a friend turned criminal kiss her so passionately, but she felt even more ashamed at how she pretended for just a moment that it was Mercury with her, and not the man hitting the news every day._

 _The next moment she blinked, Reva Daiyu appeared in her room, green eyes blinking owlishly at her with her hair in pigtails, just as she remembered her. Her parasol tapped the ground as she grinned._

"… _hey."_

…

…

…

 _{And realize with an anguished cry}_

…

…

…

Cinder is in Vale. The time for action is closing in, and when the season of Fall turns over, she will strike. But for now, she waited for Roman Torchwick to finish up his business at _Dust Till Dawn._ He really was taking longer than necessary, but she decided not to address it until later.

But then he came running up, yelling about a huntress with blonde hair and green eyes. Cinder smirked, her eyes glowing gold in the shadows of the Bullhead, and she focused on the _clinking_ of her glass heels against the metal floor. Facing the huntress, she saw a girl with silver eyes and a red cloak behind her, staring in awe.

 _Time to give Little Red Riding Hood a light show._

But in the midst of her battle, a blur of black and purple shot forward and blocked her attacks. Cinder growled. _That meddling Maiden._

The huntress and the silver eyed girl ran off as the Summer Maiden let her power take over, the fire lining her eyes and branching off her face. She is a _powerful_ Maiden _._ An _experienced_ Maiden.

But Cinder's had practice too.

The Maiden lifted into the air as lightning crackled around her and a storm erupted above the Bullhead. Cinder scowled. _This isn't the time. Not just yet._

An intense battle later, and Roman barely managed to steer the Bullhead away from the Maiden. Cinder braced her hand on the side of the Bullhead, breathing heavy in exertion.

 _Back to work._

…

…

…

 _{That the soul of this woman, this warrior, this girl of the seasons}_

…

…

…

 _When Cinder spied a grown up Jay Branwen, she thought nothing of it. When she noticed Mercury tense up the moment he was ordered to find the old leader of Team PPKN, she brushed it off. But then, she ran into a girl slightly shorter than her in the dorm halls, and her breath caught in her throat._

 _She gazed into a familiar amber eye and a blood red one._

…

…

…

 _{Was never her daughter at all}_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _The_ _ **WOMAN**_ _of Fall will realize that the_ _ **LOSS**_ _of_ _ **HER**_ _is not through_ _ **LOVE**_ _, but through_ _ **RUNNING AWAY**_ _from love. She will realize that_ _ **SHE**_ _was forced to stay_ _ **STRONG**_ _among the_ _ **ASHES**_ _of her mother's ghost, and she grew_ _ **STRONGER**_ _and_ _ **DISTANT**_ _. The_ _ **WOMAN**_ _will not realize this until it is_ _ **TOO LATE.**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Besides, how can the heart grow fonder through absence if there was nothing there to love in the first place?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

 _Whew, so that was a thing. I'm actually pretty happy with this, though I'm not sure about Roman and Neo. What do you guys think?_

 _I really love giving Cinder some character beyond being a power hungry b***h. There's a lot of potential for all of the villains really. AND WHY ARE ALL OF THEM SO FREAKING LOVABLE? I'M SUPPOSED TO HATE YOU GUYS DAMMIT!_

… _anyway._

 _So Reva Daiyu is just Neo but in her emerald eyed, pigtail form. I like to think this is Neo's original look. Reva means 'rain' (since in my mind I replaced the white of her outfit with a light blue), while Daiyu means 'black colored jade' (because of her eyes). As for Phoenix's story…_

 _If a multi-chaptered story actually happens beyond these snippets of time… I also happen to be Rosewick trash…_

 _Happy writing to all ;)_

 _Lonessa out._


	3. A Preview

_Hello everyone! Special thanks to BlueLanternZed and Gamer David for liking and following this story, and an extra special thanks to Ooogway for putting in a review, it made my day! As a thanks, I've decided to make another chapter, and this is just a little preview of it. Enjoy!_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

They met in a club.

Or, more specifically, outside a club, where Qrow Branwen was a regular. He knew the owner pretty well, and was rather well respected by the bouncers, bartenders, and, well, _everyone_ there. He didn't flaunt the fame either, which gave him bonus points.

Qrow smirked the entire time he sauntered down past the line of people waiting for entry inside _Fireball_ , some making noises of indignation as he brushed past them. He didn't care though. He _was_ allowed to go in without the long wait thanks to his rep, so who gives a damn what someone else thought of him?

What made him pause in his tracks was a quartet of girls near the front of the line. More specifically, _one_ of the girls. Her red dress was patchy and ripped, almost like someone caused it shortly before she had to put the thing on, and she looked absolutely miserable as the two older girls spat insults at her. The oldest of all of them merely watched with a snide smirk, something he wanted to smack right off her face. But… he thought of something better.

"Hello there," He made a short wave as he walked up to the small group, seeing the two women that had ganged up on the girl gape at him before running their eyes down his form. He nearly snorted at the gesture, and continued, "Would you like to accompany me inside?"

"O-Oh my! I would _love_ to—"

"Oh, _please_ , he was talking to _me_ , Drusilla—"

"Ugh, he _was not!_ "

Qrow felt a chuckle begin to bubble up at how obnoxious these two girls were, and he quickly spoke up, "Actually, I was talking to—" his eyes fell on the silent girl, "you."

While sharp gasps came from the two obnoxious women, the silent girl's eyes widened. They were a brilliant gold color in the light, and her hair was long and curled at the ends, turning from black to ashen. Her eyebrows nearly shot up into her hairline, and all Qrow could think was how beautiful she was.

"Uh, well I—"

"Oh, _please_ sir," The older woman butted between the two, nearly knocking the girl onto the ground. Qrow's eyes narrowed, "You don't want to take _her_. She's far too ugly. Now _my_ daughters here—"

"With all due respect, I think that if I brought your daughters into the club I wouldn't be able to control myself from…" He took in the looks on the girls faces, seeing awestruck looks, and was inwardly glad that he was about to crush them, "Strangling them to death due to their prattling."

"How _dare_ you—"

He pushed the mother of the girls aside, holding a hand out to the amber eyed girl, "So, whaddya say, gorgeous?"

The girl looked flabbergasted, but after glancing between his hand and the other women, she smiled and took his hand, "I'd be honored."

He lead the girl away from the objecting women and glanced back in annoyance at them, murmuring to his newly acquired date for the night, "Who are they? They sound annoying as hell."

The girl didn't look offended in the slightest at Qrow's blunt comment, and she sighed tiredly, "They _are_ annoying. The two that were fawning over you are my step-sisters, and the other woman is my step-mother."

"Damn. I'm sorry you have to live with them."

"Me too," She grumbled, raising her voice a moment later, "Thanks for getting me away from them, sir."

Qrow heaved a short laugh, "I'm not a sir. Name's Qrow. Qrow Branwen."

"It is nice to meet you, Qrow," She replied, amusement behind her eyes, "I am Cinder Fall."


End file.
